Healing Mischief
by bumblewolf
Summary: He was left to die. For murdering thousands. For betraying his family.I didn't think anyone deserved that. As i looked into the God of Mischief's eyes i realized that even an ice giant could be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Healing Mischief **

He lay there hunched over, his knees touching the ground. This position served to restrain him and humiliate him. His arms were spread eagle wide, attached to boulders on either side of him. Venom seeped from the wounds on his bare chest, though they'd long ago taken away the snake. His once beautiful raven hair lacked its luster, most of it falling off. His head was bowed, so I couldn't see the pain in his eyes. For that, I was relieved. He was breathing heavily though, barely containing his cries of agony. I wished his suffering would end. Sure he betrayed all of Asgard and tried to conquer Midgard, but no one deserves this. I thought silently, entering his cell. He didn't react, either not hearing my intrusion, or in too much pain to move. I hoped it was the latter. I crept closer, noticing just how badly he was hurt. The punishment was more severe than I thought it was. I gripped the bottle of healing salve in my hand, hoping it would be enough. Why am I even here? I wondered glancing around at the cavernous cell. I didn't know why they gave him so much room. It wasn't like he could move anyway. I turned my head towards the door making sure no one was coming. "Why am I even risking my life for him?' I whispered, not wanting anyone to hear. Because, even though he is a so called 'monster', and could kill me in a second, I know it's wrong to let this happen any longer. I thought, kneeling down to inspect how bad the bites actually were. It was a morbid sight to see. Purple splotches surrounded the wounds, a sign of infection. His hands were black, grotesquely contrasting to his pale complexion. Other marks made probably by a sword littered his torso, creating a sick painting. Around his waist he wore loose, ratty, and stained pants. By blood, or his own waste, I couldn't tell. Sorrow and anger flashed through me at the cruelty he had endured. I felt my fists tighten at the images that flashed through my mind. I had heard of the spectacle Odin had unleashed, punishing HIM for all his wrongdoings. Who hadn't? I didn't attend the 'ceremony', too disgusted at the prospect of public torture. I was one of few. I sighed, pushing away my thoughts and bile, to do what I had come there to do. Start with his face. My mind pressured me. I hesitated, my hands stopping in midair. Was I ready to see his face? Peek a look into his icy soul? Do what none had done before? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, you can do this. I motivated myself. I slowly opened my eyes and placed my hands on either side of his face. I shivered immediately noticing his freezing skin. Then I lifted his head up. His eyes met mine. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Pain. At first that's all that swam from the chilling depths of his gaze. Then In a rush, a swirl of emotions revealed themselves, changing from agony, to hate, to wonder, to fear. So many questions formed themselves in my mind, as his pale turquoise eyes connected to mine. It was silent, only his labored breathing, and mine shallow filling the air. While his eyes bore into mine, I realized Loki, the God of Mischief was broken. What came next only shattered my heart. I almost jumped at the words out of his mouth. "Help Me'.

**Hi! To everyone who is reading this. I wrote this as a oneshot, but if enough people like it I might make it into a story. I wrote this as inspiration from Thor, as you all may know. Team Loki! Anyway I'm not good with author's notes so I'm sorry if I'm just rambling. Please any suggestions or comments. It means a lot to me. Bumblewolf out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You Spin Me Right Round

I froze, my breath catching in my throat. No words came to my mouth; it felt like I had up and swallowed my tongue. His voice stunned me even more than his appearance did. It reverberated around the cell, the echo seeming much louder with the silence, even though he practically whispered it. His voice sounded raspy like he had lost it shouting. I could imagine him screaming in agony as the poisonous snake bit him over and over- I quickly rid my head of the images I didn't want to imagine. Time seemed to slow as I was held captive in the only pair of green eyes in Asgard.

Reality came back to me when I realized my hands were still cradling his face. His breath puffed out on my hands, surprisingly warm compared to his icy skin. Unconsciously I stroked his cheek, letting my thumb trace a scratch on his face. His eyes widened in disbelief at first and I was afraid I had gone too far, but then he slowly let his eyelids relax, slightly leaning his head into my palm. I stared at him in shock. This was the Loki everyone feared and despised? I felt neither of these things towards him. I could only feel pity and sympathy for this tortured soul before me.

I heard a light sigh escape his lips, and his shoulders slumped, making his head furrow deeper in my hands. If the rocks hadn't been binding him I was sure he would have fallen straight forward. I hated Odin. I hated the tessaract. I hated everything that had brought him to this moment. I wanted to gather him in my arms and comfort him, to assure him everything would be alright. I leaned down to press my forehead to his.

All of a sudden, footsteps made their way towards the room. His head jerked up and I swiveled mine to the door. His muscles tensed and his breathing got heavier. Oh, no. Someone's coming. I thought, my throat going dry. How would I explain this? I would surely be punished. I watched the door fearfully. The heavy boots clomped their way to the door. They were so close. I shut my eyes.

The boots kept on walking. Past the room and down the hallway. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "That was close." I whispered. Loki's head swung to my face and he glared at me all the hostility evident in his expression. The movement startled me and I took a step back, suddenly unsure. I was prepared for another awkward silence, but he surprised me by speaking.

"Who are you?" He practically growled the words. When I didn't immediately answer him he spat out another hate filled question." Are you daft woman?' What brought on this sudden mood change? I thought, remembering not too long ago him cuddling his head in my hands. I took another step back glancing nervously at the door.

He saw the slight movement and glared daggers at me. If looks could kill I would've been dead on the floor. "I asked you a question woman. Answer me!" He strained against the chains for a moment before slumping in defeat. "What do you want?" He grumbled, his head bowed once again.

It took me a moment to gather my wits. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. When he made no sudden moves or noises I walked until I was in front of him. I bent down and picked up the healing salve, which I'd almost forgotten. I decided to ignore his first question, and instead answered his other one.

I'm here to help you." I said gesturing to the medicine in my hands. I was surprised at how strong I sounded, although inside I was a nervous wreck. "Help me?" He gritted his teeth somehow offended by my words."You think I need the help of a common servant?" He sneered, eyeing my attire disdainfully. I winced, the insult stinging my self confidence. I had hoped things would go more smoothly than they were going at the moment. So much for easy. I grimaced.

I guess what they say about him is true. My subconscious spoke up. I shook my head. Regardless you came here for a reason. I argued with myself. My inner battle lasted a mere second before I convinced myself to stand up to Loki. Something I probably would have never done if wasn't in that state.

**Oh my gosh! Finally! It took me forever to write this chapter. It was originally longer but for time's sake I cut the long version in two. I hope you guys like it, I took your suggestions into consideration, and I hope this chapter makes up for the looong update. Thanks go out to ****JannaKalderash****, ****animefan677****, and ****Moon Goddess1014 ****for reviewing. It means so much to me that people are reading and liking this story. You guys rock. Bumblewolf out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: If We Ever Meet Again

'Look." You're no better off than I am. So don't talk all high and mighty to me. You say you don't need my help? Well take a look in the mirror honey. You're not exactly in perfect shape." Loki stared at me in shock for a moment, before recovering. He opened his mouth to say something, but I wasn't finished. "And as I recall not but a few minutes ago you were begging for me to help you.' I finished, my breath heaving. I can't believe I just did that. I thought, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

He was silent after that. He didn't move, in deep thought about something. Is he plotting my death? I wondered fearfully. Even though he was chained there were rumors that he had spies among the servants who were still loyal to him. He could order one of them to get rid of me or put me through long painful torture. I wouldn't put it past him to order either.

When he still didn't move or speak for another minute, I got the courage to kneel down in front of him. Now we were eye level. I put my hands on his knees. "Loki." I said his name softly. No response. "Loki, please just let me help you." What they did to you is wrong and inhumane. I can't undo what has been done, but I can help with the pain. So please let me do this." I spoke slowly, the anger from my voice gone. I stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I don't need your pity." He whispered. His words no longer held any fight in them. "That may be true, but even an immortal can only take so much before they break." I whispered eyeing the snake bites and cuts infesting his body. He was silent once again. I grew desperate. Time was running out. My shift would start at sunrise. I grabbed his face in an attempt to get him to listen to me. "Look I don't have much time left. Sooner or later someone's going to come along and see me. If they catch me I don't know what else is going to happen to you. 'My stomach twisted at the thought. Loki looked at me silently, seeming to listen to my words. I continued. "I want to help you in the only way I know how." I picked up the bottle of healing ointment. "This is a concoction of enchanted herbs and oils I mixed up to heal those wounds." I explained to him.

"Why?' he asked, his voice low, his eyes searching. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I looked in his eyes and answered truthfully. "You remind me of someone. So please let me do what I was born to do. Heal others." I looked at him, pleading with my eyes.

We stared at each other for a long time some sense of trust and agreement passing between us. A few more minutes passed before he nodded slowly, giving me permission to begin.

I dropped my hands from his face as a slight smile curved on my lips. I squirted the salve in my hand and rubbed them together. I glanced at Loki again to make sure it was okay with him. He nodded again so I took that as a signal to get to work.

I applied the creamy mixture to his cuts and bites, taking extra care not to injure him any further. He winced occasionally, and I would stop before continuing again. I tried not to notice the way my hands tingled as I rubbed the cream across his chest. I was all too aware of Loki's intense gaze boring into my face as I worked. A slight blush tinted my cheeks. Hold yourself together woman. I chastised myself. I focused on the task at hand, finishing up his chest area and moved on to his hands. I carefully kneaded the ointment all around his fingers and in his palm. He shivered slightly when my finger unintentionally grazed his wrist. Finally, I put more salve in my hand and with Loki's consent; I rubbed it in his hair.

It was soft, like I had expected, but thinner than I had imagined. I slowly weaved my hands through his scalp, savoring the feel of his silky strands. I had heard that Loki's hair was the softest in Asgard, and definitely the darkest.

A sort of calm came over me, massaging his scalp. Loki relaxed, leaning his head back, a sigh escaping his lips. It felt right. Being there with him touched me in a way no other being had in a long time.

Before long I finished, wiping my hands on my dress. I stood up, the bottle in my hand and admired my handiwork, relieved to see the medicine had done its job. His chest, once a mass of cuts and bites was a pasty white, along with his hands and hair. He looked translucent, almost an angelic white if not for the strips of soiled cloth he wore. I frowned and made a mental note to bring him new pants the next time I visited him. If I visited him again. I was still nervous about being there uninvited from Odin, and was worried about being caught. Oh well. At least you would have made your parents proud. I smiled at the thought.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a grunt from Loki. I looked at him wondering what the matter was. He cleared his throat and lowered his head to the floor. The movement was one of embarrassment, and I was taken aback by it. What has got him so embarrassed? I wondered, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. I realized the answer when he spoke.

'I must, apologize for my behavior earlier and I am-, "He swallowed as if the words were difficult for him to say. " I am-, "another pause. He took a deep breath, "grateful that you have come here, risking your life, to salvage mine.' He said the words in one breath, refusing to meet my eyes.

This man continued to surprise me. I could tell from his discomfort he didn't apologize a lot. "What?' I asked, not quite believing what I had heard. Loki looked up his green eyes filled with rage. "Were you not listening the first time? Or are you too incompetent to realize when someone is apologizing?' Looks like we're back to this Loki again. I grumbled to myself. "What more do you want from me? To repeat the words your tiny mind can't comprehend? **Thank you**." He growled the last words.

"You're welcome, "I whispered on instinct. Loki looked surprised and his expression softened. An awkward silence filled the air.

All of a sudden I felt vibration on my wrist. I glanced down at my watch, surprised I had forgotten about it. I t glowed slightly and hummed, signaling I was being called upon. "What time **is** it?' I wondered in exasperation, hating the fact my watch didn't tell time. It only alerted me when I had to serve the guests, royals, and warriors. I turned and headed for the door.

"Wait." Loki called out to me. I stopped and turned my head over my shoulder. "What is your name, might I ask,' he said gently. I hesitated before answering. "Althaia.'

I turned and left the cell, as quick as I could, only glancing back once to see his eyes follow me out. I shut the door behind me, trying to lower my pounding heartbeat. All the way to the kitchen my hands still tingled from the contact.

**Finally! This chapter took forrevvverrr to write. I am so sorry for the long update. Two words. **Writer's Block**. Thanks to all who reviewed for chapter 2 (sorry it's late and I'm too tired to write all who reviewed) Anyway... Thank you for all the suggestions they really helped out with this chapter. So the mystery girl's name is finally revealed. What do you think? Her name has a meaning to it, but I won't tell you what it means just yet. Ha ha I'm so cruel. You know what to do. Pleeeassse read and review. Bumblewolf out**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey guys I know you were waiting for an update and thought this would be one. I'm sorry to inform you it's not. I hate when authors do this myself, so I'm truly and utterly sorry for doing this to you guys. Please do not lose faith in my story. I've had a lot of stuff to get done, so please just wait a little more and I promise there will be more chapters to come. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you understand. Bumblewolf out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprise

Once I entered the kitchen, all eyes were on me. Conversation stopped, and the only sound I could hear was the door whooshing shut behind me. I swallowed hard, before lifting my head up, and walked confidently to my friend Josephine. The other servants' stares burned holes in the back of my head. Do they know what I've done? I wondered fearfully .I stood in front of my (only) friend, with questions in my mind.

"Who is it today?" I half whispered, afraid my voice would cause me more attention. Josephine stared at me for a minute, before an all knowing smirk appeared on her face. She turned for a second to grab the silver tray with delicious smelling food on it, and handed it to me. My stomach growled, reminding me I hadn't eaten that morning. Thanks a lot Loki. I grumbled in my head.

"Lucky you," Josephine smiled, putting her hands on her hips. Lucky? What does she mean by that? I frowned, trying to make sense of her answer.

"You got a royale." I almost dropped the tray at the word "royale". Did I hear her correctly? A royale? Which one? I wondered, mentally going through the list of royales I knew that lived, or were staying at the palace. Josephine seemed to know the question growing in my mind. Her lips stretched even wider, so wide I thought they would split. "What?" I asked, afraid and curious of her answer.

"My dearest Althaia, she started, putting her hands behind her back. "Today you have the honor of serving the handsome, strong, and ever brave, Thor." Josephine finished, laying her hand over her heart and swooned to the side. My eyes widened. Thor? The prince of Asgard? Known for his many victories in battle, including on Midgard, and of course, beauty? I swallowed and glanced around at the jealous stares of the other servants. Including Josephine. That explains the sudden silence when I walked in the room. I thought, referring to earlier.

Aren't you excited!?" She squealed jumping up and down. Excited? I thought. Of course I found Thor attractive, but didn't like him as much as all the other women in the palace did, or go obsessed fangirl everytime his name was mentioned. So, excited? No. Confused and surprised? Yes.

I gave Josephine a small smile so I wouldn't ruin it for her. She didn't seem to notice my lack of enthusiasm. "You sure are moving up." She said, grabbing my shoulders. I just nodded and continued smiling.

Then after a moment she leaned back and sighed, a frown on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked, putting the tray on a nearby table and put my hand on her shoulder, worry on my face. "It's just that, I wish it was me who was called to serve Thor. Though I am happy for you." Josephine sighed again, looking at the ground. I gazed at her sadly. She practically worships him. I thought, biting my lip. An idea hit me.

"Hey how about we trade?" I asked, hoping it would cheer her up. Her head snapped up. "You would do that?" Give up the chance to wait on Asgard's finest?" Her eyes were wide in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes at her infatuation but smiled softly. "Of course. You're my best friend. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." I said sincerely. Josephine stared at me for a long moment with a contemplating look on her face. I thought she would be happy and squish me in one of her death hugs. But she surprised me. She took a deep breath and uttered a sigh of defeat.

I couldn't do that. What kind of friend would I be to take this kind of opportunity from you? You deserve it. You work harder than most of the servants here, including me." She said with a sad smile. "Really Josephine it's no big- I was cut off by Josephine waving her hands. "No, no. I don't want to hear another word about this." She stated firmly.

A sly smile played on her lips. "Well at least, not until after you deliver his food. Then I want all the juicy details." She said. I laughed and picked up the platter from the table. She noticed that and flapped her arms, shooing me away. "Well you better get going. Don't want to keep him waiting." She teased. I scoffed, and turned to leave.

"Have fun!" she called after me. "But not too much fun." I could practically hear the wink in her voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Final Countdown

My shoes clacked loudly down the marble hallway .The tray wobbled in my hands, so I tightened my grip on it. My head buzzed with unanswered questions. Why was I chosen to carry out this task? Out of all the servants in Asgard, why me? From what'd I'd heard usually only the males served Thor. And for good reason. My heart pounded at the thought of being in the same room as him. I felt inferior to him, as was expected of us servants, and was nervous about how he would react to a woman servant. Probably like any other male. I scoffed. But did it have to be him? Loki's brother? Wasn't one prince enough? I sighed in frustration and exasperation, the noise echoing in the empty corridor.

I almost missed my destination due to my heavy thoughts. I stopped just in time, and steadied my hold on the platter, almost dropping it in my abrupt stop. This is it. I nervously swallowed. The big moment everyone has been gossiping about. Thor's door loomed above me, bronze encrusted with jewels and ornate patterns, a fitting door for a prince. It made me feel tiny in comparison, even though I was above average height. The little confidence I managed to muster on my trek there vanished, leaving only uncertainty.

You can do this. I motivated myself. Don't act like it's a big deal .Maybe I'm overreacting. For all know he might not even be there. I tried to convince myself .Just go in; drop off his food, and leave. I planned it out in my head. I took one more moment to steel my nerves, then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Nothing. I stood there for a minute wondering if he was going to answer the door. Give him time. Maybe's he's doing something important. Yeah, right. Like right? Polishing his armor? My mind quipped in distaste.

After no one answered the door, after another minute, I huffed in frustration and reached for the knob. The cold metal reminded me of Loki's skin, and I automatically jumped back in remembrance, and rubbed my hand on my dress. I closed my eyes as the memory of my visit flashed by.

C'mon hold yourself together Althaia. Take too long and people will make assumptions. "That's the last thing I need." I whispered, staring at the doorknob.

I reached for the doorknob again and only flinched when I came in contact with the cool steel. I twisted the handle, to see if it was unlocked, and to my surprise, it was. I glanced back at the hallway, before pushing open the heavy door, and walked into Thor's chambers.

**Hey guys! I have arisen from the dead! It's been foreevver since I posted a new chapter, so I decided to get off my lazy but and type this one up. I hope it will satisfy you guys long enough, until I finish the next chapter. Thanks to all who read and reviewed, and please continue doing that. Bumblewolf out**! **Also before I forget once again, Disclaimer: I do not** own **Thor, or Loki. But I do own Althaia!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note (Not Chapter 7)

Hey guys! I know you were hoping this was an update, but sadly it is not. I really wanted to post a new chapter, but school work has to be done. So I am truly sorry for making you guys think this was a chapter. But I will leave you with a question. Adam Lambert or Lady gaga? Why the question, you might ask. Because I felt like I needed to put up something to keep you guys interested. Please review and leave your opinion about who is better and explain why, but please be respectful. Also if you have any questions, you can review or Pm me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Bumble wolf out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Temptations and More Surprises

I'm positive I resembled a fish. My jaw hung slack, practically hitting my chest as I took in the lush paradise that lay before me. Only one word could describe it. Immaculate.

The room was huge, with long walls and raised ceilings, painted a deep red, a color that practically screamed "look at me." On one wall a raised marble bench held Thor's trophies from battles and Asgardian competitions. Mjolnir gleamed proudly above all. Plush gold chairs surrounded a marble table and on the opposite wall a matching gold dresser stood by another door, which I assumed was the bathroom. The carpet was a light cream and I groaned at how soft it felt, even through my shoes. It reminded me how exhausted I really was, and I would've liked nothing more than to lay down right there and sleep forever. My eyes wandered to the biggest item in the room. The bed. It occupied the middle of the room, the red silk covers flowing down the sides like a waterfall. Six gold pillows leaned against the intricately cut headboard, as if resting there. I wished I could've done the same. I was mentally and physically drained from my encounter with Loki and I longingly stared at the most likely feather stuffed, mattress.

"Maybe if I sit on it just for a minute- No! My inner thoughts cut off. Are you crazy? Thinking thoughts like this will get you the death penalty. What if Thor or anybody else walks in, and sees you cuddling with the pillows? Do you really need any more problems?! The logical part of me screamed.

I took a moment to weigh the risks of my actions then reluctantly tore my eyes away from the tempting mass of softness. I looked around for another moment, taking in the pure luxury and beauty of the room. A ping of homesickness washed over me. I shook my head, quickly, in annoyance. No, I refuse to think of my past. I chanted to myself. I've spent too long trying to get past it.

Finding no other stools or tables, besides the marble one, I set the tray down gently, so I wouldn't scratch the material. My arms screamed in relief when the burden was lifted. I took the top off of the dish and set it down on the table. My stomach growled automatically as the scent of the deliciously prepared food hit my nostrils. I clutched my stomach trying to relieve the emptiness inside. Like all things made for royals, it was magnificent.

Thick slices of ham dominated most of the platter, along with a heap of scrambled eggs, sliced potatoes cooked with onion and peppers, and a bushel of big green grapes. The tantalizing smell teased my taste buds, and I could feel the drool forming on the corner of my mouth.

Maybe just one grape. I thought reaching for the plump fruit. For once, my conscious was silent, leaving me to my own accords. I glanced at the door, my hand in mid- reach. A sense of déjà-vu over took me; it was like my moment with Loki earlier. I smiled faintly, before turning my head back to the food, and snatched up a grape. I shoved it in my mouth quickly, and bit down into the luscious fruit. The juice exploded in my mouth, as I chewed it slowly, savoring the food. I closed my eyes, finishing it. "That was absolutely ama- Before I could finish my sentence the bathroom door burst open. My eyes snapped open and I jumped back, hitting my side on the hard table.

Steam rose through the open door, making the room warmer. I wiped my forehead, the heat automatically having an effect on me. I squinted through the fog trying who was coming out.

**Hey guys! Again I apologize for the late update, but final exams are coming up and I had to study. Also I had a lot of drawing to do. Any guesses on the mystery person in the bathroom? I'm positive you guys will figure it out. So, I want to give thanks to Dark Empress v and Doctors Companion for their wonderful reviews. They really inspired me. Please read and review. Bumblewolf out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Gods And Hunger

**Author's note: Hey guys! Again sorry it's been so long, but school is almost over! I'll tell you guys now it will be awhile before I post another chapter, since summer's starting. I'll try; just don't give up on me. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, and please r/r. it gives me motivation. Bumblewolf out! **

My eyes found a chiseled chest first. Water droplets still glistened on his chest, defining his bulging muscles and tanned skin. My eyes roved up towards his face, marveling at how different his face was from Loki's. Loki had the blackest hair, whereas Thor had silky blonde hair, which was at the moment, dripping wet. His eyes, a beautiful blue expressed exuberance and kindness, unlike Loki's, which were a dark green and held anger and sadness. It amazed me how different their personalities could seem, despite being raised in the same household.

My brain took another second to register the fact that he only wore a towel wrapped around his waist. I averted my eyes to the ground at the revelation, my cheeks flaming. I didn't think he noticed me, for he padded softly towards his dresser and opened it, searching for clothes.

My eyes, not under my consent, wandered to Thor's back, marveling at how muscled it was. I couldn't help but appreciate the way they moved as he searched for a more suitable wardrobe.

So enamored was I in Thor's back, I barely had time to register he had found his desired clothing and was tugging on the towel. My eyes widened and I loudly cleared my throat. Thor immediately stopped in his movements and glanced over his shoulder at me, a small smirk playing on his lips. It made me think he knew I had been oogling him. Maybe he did. He is a god after all. My brain remarked.

After a few more seconds when neither of us had spoken, I cleared my throat again.

"Umm, your food is here, my prince," I said quietly, bowing my head. Thor chuckled softly, a rich baritone sound filtered from his lips. I could see his feet come closer as he moved towards me. My heart beat so loud, I swore he could hear it.

He stopped to stand next to me and leaned forward, taking a deep breath, smelling the food. His bare arm brushed against mine, sending goosebumps across my skin. My eyes flicked up towards Thor, to notice he had neglected to throw a shirt on, but to my relief, he'd at least had the courtesy to put on pants. I got the impression he did it on purpose. That jerk. I thought, scowling slightly. He was probably used to women fawning over him and just couldn't resist showing off his body. I mentally rolled my eyes, staring at Thor's closed ones.

All of a sudden his eyes opened and flicked to mine. I jumped slightly, and was taken aback at the abrupt contact. I gasped softly, marveling at how blue his eyes were.

It was if he'd captured a glittering ocean in his skull. They were a beautiful sky blue with traces of gold dotted around the pupils. His eyes seemed to glow, pulling me in deeper. He said something, but so immersed was I , in my staring, I didn't hear him. He cleared his throat to get my attention.

I snapped out of my daze and shook my head, embarrassed. "Excuse me?" I asked, my cheeks burning. Thor smiled, revealing perfect, sparkling white teeth. God isn't there anything about him that's not perfect! My mind raged. Well, his arrogance, for one. I thought, satisfied with finding at least one imperfection. "I said, it smells delicious. Made from Asgard's finest, I presume?" He winked at me, giving me the impression he was flirting. I was in disbelief.

First off, his voice sounded heavenly, like wind chimes, with a deep timbre to it, and reminded me of a bright, warm, sunny spring day. It sounded comforting and ensured protection.

Second off, I was positively sure he was flirting with me. Me! A servant! It went against all Asgard customs. Then again, Thor was a man and a god no less. I guess he could bend the rules when it came to women. I didn't hear them complaining.

"I hope you enjoy the food, my prince, I said, bowing slightly, surprised at how composed I sounded. "Oh, I will." He said, turning towards me, no longer interested in the food. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as Thor's eyes roamed over my features, no doubt pitying me. After a moment his eyes stopped to my face as a look of shock crossed his.

"Your eyes.." He leaned closer to get a better look. I jerked back, a panic siren ringing in my head. Or so I thought. It was really my watch, signaling another delivery. I sighed, as Thor leaned back, a look of disappointment evident on his face. Saved by the siren. I thought relieved. "If you will excuse me sir, it seems I have another delivery to make." I quickly turned on my heel and began to walk out the door, when a deep rumble resounded from my belly.

The noise shocked me, as I had all but forgotten my hunger for the moment. Thor seemed to hear it too, because a laugh escaped his lips, before he grabbed my arm and said, "Now surely you can't go running off on an empty stomach?"

I froze, as Thor's muscular hand wrapped around my thin forearm. A wave of fear washed over me as my position in the situation hit me. All I have to do is say the wrong word and he could snap my arm off. I fearfully thought, as I closed my eyes, before turning around in dread and terror, to face the God of Thunder.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Puppy Dog Eyes Don't Faze Me

I didn't know what I expected to see when I turned around, but it certainly wasn't kindness. I didn't think I could be any more wrong that day, but I was. Seeing a bulky man like Thor, look at me pleadingly with concern, was enough to make my heart melt.

Stay strong Althaia. I thought, clenching my fist tightly. Looks can be deceiving. I stared at him, somewhat shakily, my arm starting to throb painfully. Thor, probably not realizing he was crushing my bones, squeezed my forearm tighter, making me wince.

"Dine with me." He whispered with bright, expectant eyes. I blinked taken aback. What kind of girl did he think I was? One who dined with every man she served? My stomach growled at me, demanding to be filled with food. Thor smiled, diminishing all my fears before. "You are hungry, are you not?" in truth, I was willing to eat just about anything at that point. But eating breakfast with the prince, almost king of Asgard, was not on my list of things to do. Can I even trust him? What if he tries something? They said Thor was a man of honor, but behind closed doors, who knew what he actually did. My fear and doubts returned, making me want to bolt. But I held my place, as memories of Tae Kwon Do lessons filled my head. Make one move prince, and I swear I'll break your perfect nose. I thought confidently.

Why does he care if I'm hungry anyway? Did he pity me? Most likely. Was he genuinely concerned? Possibly. Or was he just lonely? Maybe. It was hard to imagine a prince, surrounded by friends and family, and lavished with gifts and women could feel lonely. If anyone should feel lonely it should be… I stopped mid thought letting it trail off. I wonder how he's holding up. I thought, remembering the tortured prisoner I had healed. At least, I hope I healed him. Worry plagued me. I sighed, anticipating my next visit there. I thought these things so quickly; Thor hadn't noticed I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Please," he pleaded, gazing at me with puppy dog eyes. His offer was tempting, the still fresh smell of the breakfast not helping with my decision. Maybe just for a minute- My watch rang again, no doubt the other person the end was irritated. I glanced down at my wrist, and checked the time, before looking back up at Thor. "If you will excuse me prince, I have to be going now." I tugged on my arm hoping it would have some effect. He stared into my eyes for another minute, making me uncomfortable, before releasing my arm.

The blood flowed back into it painfully, as I rubbed the bruise I knew was there.

"Another time then," he said, gently grabbing my hand, and pressing his lips against them. "Fair, maiden," he added, after he let go of my hand. My skin tingled at the feeling of his warm lips against it, but I shook off the sensation, and bowed swiftly, before I quickly opened the door.

"Until we meet again," Thor yelled after me, as I shut his door, and all but ran down the vacant hallways.

**Author's Note**:

**Hey guys! How ya been! Summer started and I finally had time to type this out. I might not update as often as I would like, but I'll try as hard as I can. Don't lose hope in me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and please read and review. Also thanks to all who reviewed. You guys don't know how much I appreciate them. Bumblewolf out! P.s don't ask about the title, I couldn't come up with anything.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Making Clothes for a God

I was out of breath by the time I reached the kitchen. I put my hands on my knees and leaned down, catching my breath. My heart beat erratically and it wasn't just from running. Being in the room with Thor was making me suffocated, so I was relieved when I was finally able to get out of there. Once I entered the kitchen, Josephine and the other servants bombarded me with questions. "Did you see Thor?""Was he as masculine as people say?" "Did he talk to you?" I ignored all their questions and shoved my way past them to grab my next tray.

I picked it up, but not before Josephine blocked my path. "Whoa, hold it there, girly. Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" "Why'd it take you so long?" She demanded, angrily. I huffed in frustration. "I don't have time for this, Josephine. Please move." I said, irritated, clenching the sides of the platter.

Josephine looked at me, shocked I had acted towards her aggressively, but stood to the side so I could walk out the door. I left the kitchen feeling bad I had treated my best friend like that. I'll talk to her about it later, I vowed, making my way to the next customer.

After I had finished my quota of delivering meals, as I had the morning shift only that day, I managed to snag some dark green cotton cloth from the sewing room. I hid the material in a pocket of my dress and went to my room, my bowl of porridge in my hand. I was planning on creating pants for Loki, since the ones he was wearing were soiled, and tattered to shreds. At least then he'd have more dignifying clothing. I thought, picking up my pace.

Once I was in my room, I shut the door behind me and locked it, in case anyone tried to come in uninvited. I slumped against the door and sighed, exhausted from the night of no sleep, and the mornings events. I eyed my bed sleepily, the pillow and soft quilt calling my name.

No. pants first, sleep later. I stood up straight and smacked my cheeks to stay awake. I pulled the fabric out of my pocket and laid it out across my bed. I stood and stared at the material, strategizing how I would make clothing. I'd sown clothes before, but never actually made them from scratch. "Well its worth a try at least, " I mumbled, grabbing a needle and thread from the tiny dresser drawer by my bed. I also grabbed a pair of tiny scissors before sitting cross legged on my bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Making Clothes for a God Part 2

I stared at the cotton for a straight five minutes, puzzled and frustrated at the task at hand. I picked up a corner of the cloth and poised the scissors, ready to cut. Do you even know what you're doing? A voice in my head sneered. I bet you don't even know what size he is. I froze and lowered the scissors back onto the quilt. You're right. I don't know what I'm doing. What if I mess up? What if they don't fit? I dropped my head in my hands and took a deep breath shakily. I can't do this. I'm a complete failure.

Trust your instincts darling. A soft voice replaced the doubtful one. A voice I hadn't heard in years. I lifted my head from my hands, not sure if the voice I heard was real.

"Hello?" I timidly whispered aloud, even though the voice was in my head. My dearest Althaia, why do you doubt yourself so? You've accomplished more things than anyone can dream of. You can do it, I have faith in you.

"Is it really you?" I said hopefully. But I got no reply. The voice was gone. A calming feeling was there though, giving me comfort and confidence. It took me a second to completely calm down, but when I was, I grabbed the pair of scissors and started cutting. I didn't worry about the design of it as much as the overall shape.

Once I had finished cutting the front and the back of the pants, I picked up the needle and thread. I carefully weaved the thread into the cloth occasionally pricking myself with the needle. I made sure all my blood hit my bed and not the pants. It took me a full three hours to complete it.

I set the needle onto my bed and admired my handiwork. I checked my watch for the time. It read twelve thirty. "What the heck, I have time to make Loki a shirt too." I said aloud, picking up the remaining green cloth.

The shirt took longer than the pants due to the fact I had never tried making a shirt before. It took a full five hours, probably due to the fact I had added a pocket and designs to the shirt. I did the same to the pants. By the time I finished it was around six o'clock at, night. Still too early to visit. To kill time I cleaned up my chambers, as it was cluttered, and I made another batch of healing salve, just in case I needed it. Then, after I realized my porridge was cold, I heated it up, and put a special nutrient medicine in it, to give to Loki. I sighed as the smell of the food wafted up to my nose. I shook my head and put the bowl down. Missing a day of food is nothing to you, Althaia. Loki needs it more than you do, who knows how long he's been starved. I thought remembering how close to skin and bones he was.

I folded the clothes I made foe him and carefully tied a black ribbon around the bundle. After I did that I washed and patched up my dress, not wanting the smell of a hard day's work to cling to Loki's new attire.

When it was finally dry, I slipped back into it, and nodded my head in approval. I had managed to get out any and all stains that were on my clothing.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a while. Well a while as in yesterday. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who favorite me and is now following me. It means so much to me. It would be nice to hear from you guys how you feel about my story, but I love it, if you guys just favorite me. Thank you again, and please r/r. Sorry the progress has been slow. Bumblewolf out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Returning to the cell

I waited until it close to eleven o clock, before I left my room to visit Loki. "Time to go," I whispered as I opened my door, as I balanced the clothing and porridge in one hand. I locked my door with my skeleton key and walked cautiously down the darkened hallway, trying not to trip on my own feet. I snuck past any servants or guards I passed, hiding behind pillars or against the wall. Usually most of the servants most of the servants are asleep, except for those who have the night shift, which I know isn't a lot of us. I thought, after another encounter which left me pressed against the wall.

By the time I reached Loki's cell my heart was racing and I was nervously darting my eyes left to right. I leaned against the door for a second to regain my composure. Once my breathing had slowed, I stood on shaky knees, facing the door that inside held torture and maybe death. My eyes widened at the thought. Without thinking I shoved my key into the lock and unlocked it. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. I begged in my mind as I fumbled with the doorhandle. Hundreds of situations flashed through my mind. What if they came back to finish the job? What if the medicine didn't work? What if the medicine killed him? Did I kill him? Frantic thoughts plagued my mind, my lips too dry to move. I threw open the door and ran inside, my heart immediately stopping.

The door shut behind me with a bang but I barely heard it. I was too busy looking at the unmoving chains without any sign of its prisoner. My heart seized in my chest, as I hastily searched the room for Loki. Where are you? Was I too late? Did they take him away? Dispose of his lifeless body? Oh no! No! My mind screamed, giving me a headache.

"Loki." I whispered, my throat catching in my throat, the echo showing my pain. I fell to my knees and placed the porridge bowl on the floor. I hugged his clothing to my chest and let a silent tear fall, as I realized he would never get to wear them.

**Author's Note: What up Guys!? I'm on a roll with these chapter updates! But sadly this will be the only chapter I'll be posting for a while. I need time to find my muse and add to my story. On a cooler note, anyone hear that Adam Lambert is going to be on Glee! I'm super excited! I'm definitely going to be watching Glee now! Another thing that's exciting, at least to me, I've reached 30 followers! Omg, you guys are amazing, thanks so much for the support! A special thanks goes out to**** IWillNeverStopFangirling****, for being my 30****th**** follower! Thanks so much! Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to leave a cliffhanger. Ha-ha, I'm so evil... P.s Anyone feel like doing fanart? I'm thinking of doing it myself, but it would be great to see your fanart and impression of Althaia, since I haven't explained much of her look. That comes later. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and please r/r! Glamberts forever! Bumblewolf out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Bruises and Porridge

A noise caught my attention. At first I didn't know what it was, but when I listened closer, I realized it was a sort of grumble. I stood up and wiped my eye with the back of my hand.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice revealing I had been crying. After I said this, a hissing sound came from the corner of the cell. I stiffened, but only for a second, before I got closer to the source of the noise. The hissing grew louder as I got closer. Snakes? I thought, automatically thinking of the reptiles that had hurt Loki.

Once I was close enough, the hissing stopped and I froze, unsure what would happen next. "Whatever happens you can handle it." I told myself. I took one more step and peeked through the darkness.

My eyes found a pale foot first, and I gasped, dropping the clothes, and stumbling back. A foot? I questioned, looking at it again. Snakes don't have feet. But people do. I walked back to my original spot and stared harder, until my eyes found a leg (wearing soiled pants), then a chest, and long arms. That can't be... My thoughts trailed off. As much as I want it to be, there's no way it can be him. I thought painfully. Then why are you avoiding looking at his face? My subconscious taunted. I'm not. I lied. My subconscious laughed. Sure you aren't. I clenched my teeth. Shut up! I mentally yelled. I'll show you I'm not afraid. I darted my eyes to his face.

And almost burst into tears of joy. It was him. He was alive, I could tell by the sharp rise and fall of his chest. I was so relieved he wasn't dead; I didn't notice at first, that he was in pain. There was a grimace on his face and a hiss escaped his teeth, as he clutched his side. My healing side kicked in and I rushed to his side, kneeling down by his side.

"Are you alright?" I asked soothingly, my hands hovering where he gripped the hurt area. He didn't open his eyes but gritted his teeth angrily. He opened his mouth and spoke. "Do I look alright to you, you insignifica- "He opened his eyes at this point and once he saw me, he stopped mid- sentence. The look of hate that was on his face changed, and another emotion played on his features. One of recognition, or relief, I couldn't tell.

"Ah, so you have returned." Loki mumbled, before gritting his teeth in pain again. I winced at the sharp intake of air that came from his mouth, my eyebrows furrowing in sympathy. I let my eyes search his body to see if the salve had closed his wounds. To my relief it seemed to have done its job. His skin, once covered in bruises and cuts, was now pale, with only light scars as indications he'd been injured. His hair also seemed to be growing back, at a faster pace than I had expected.

If you healed him, why is he in pain? My subconscious thought. Hmmm…. That medicine only heals flesh wounds, not… broken bones. I thought slowly, my eyes widening in realization. Of course. Why am I so stupid? Why wouldn't he have broken bones? I shut my eyes in an effort to keep myself from slapping my forehead. No matter. That's in the past. Loki needs your help now. I opened my eyes and gazed at the broken man before me. You're right. I have to help him. I looked at the area he was covering with his hand, and without thinking I laid my hand over his.

"I can help yo- "I was cut off mid sentence when Loki roughly grabbed my hand. His eyes burned with hatred, as he squeezed my hand, causing me to wince. "Don't. Touch. Me." He spit through his teeth, venom in his words. His tone scared me, making my heart beat faster. Loki stared at me for a minute, the only sound in the room, my racing heart.

It was I who finally summoned up the courage to break the silence.

"Broken ribs'. I whispered. "What?" He spat. "Due to my extensive knowledge in the art of healing, it is evident by you clutching your side, you have bruised, fractured, or broken your ribs. "I 'm willing to bet that yours are broken. "I finished in one breath. Loki continued looking at me, until the corner of his mouth lifted.

He slowly released my hand, and said, "You aren't as dim witted as you look."

I looked at him in astonishment, not knowing to take his words as an insult or a compliment. I decided to choose the latter. "Um… thank you?" I said, rubbing my hand. Great another bruise. This is the second time I've been manhandled today. I grimaced.

Loki's half smile looked smug as if he was happy somebody else was experiencing pain.

"Jerk," I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Nothing," I smiled. Loki's 'smile' turned into a scowl. "You'd do wise not to insult me servant." He warned. Oops. I better not push him. I thought biting my lip.

"So, exactly why are you here again?" Loki demanded. I took a big breath and exhaled. I turned and walked to get the clothes and porridge, then reached my hands filled with the stuff towards him. "I come, bearing gifts."

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been forever! I hope you haven't given up on me! Summer's almost over, plus I'm moving! So my life's a little hectic, right now. So I might not update as often. Thanks to all who reviewed and please r/r. I love you all! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Bumblewolf out!**


End file.
